


softly, sharply

by Amber



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Cock Piercing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: "Oh? I have something for you too," says Hubert, when Ferdinand tries to propose to him.





	softly, sharply

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some life stuff I'm doing kinktober/promptober approx October 15-November 15, and being really loosey goosey with my prompts and lengths and if I post or not. My main aim is just to write more than I otherwise would be! Anyway thank you for reading!
> 
> Prompt: Ring.

"Oh? I have something for you too," says Hubert, when Ferdinand tries to propose to him.

The ring is heavy gold, and has no edges except for a single sphere that interrupts its perfectly cylindrical loop. It looks more like something that would adorn a belt or harness than jewellery.

"It seems that once again we have been of a mind," Ferdinand says, quietly pleased by this, even if he sort of thinks that his tasteful silver band, the pale green inset that matches Hubert's eyes, is a lovelier gift. Though even the thought of such a comparison makes him feel a lurch or guilt and he hastens to add: "My, but it is handsome. You have my thanks. Although I must confess," he adds, lifting the heavy bauble from the box, "I am not entirely certain you have sized it correctly."

"I sized it with perfect accuracy," Hubert says, watching him coolly with that little smirk he gets when he finds Ferdinand entertaining. It's an expression Ferdinand is very fond of — when he means to inspire it. Right now it makes him a touch impatient.

"Look," he says, sliding the ring on. "It is lovely, truly, but it is not suited for my hand."

"No," agrees Hubert, with the air of a cat playing with its meal. "It is not." 

"Well where else could one possibly wear an engagement ring but one's finger?" Ferdinand demands, and then blushes slightly. "That is... it _is_ an engagement ring, yes?"

Hubert snorts. "Yes," he says, and he only needs half a step to be right in Ferdinand's space, and he cups between his legs, finding the shape of Ferdinand's cock in his breeches — it being even more exuberant than its owner, it gives an answering shift of interest, pulsing warm against the press of Hubert's palm. 

"Ah," says Ferdinand, a little breathless. He's blushing further now, is prone to blushing all the way through anything carnal they do together. Still, it's obvious he's just a little stymied by this boldness, hasn't really twigged to Hubert's meaning yet. 

"Here," Hubert says, squeezing lightly. "This is where you'll wear it."

A hot bolt of shame and arousal, shameful arousal, drives directly down from Ferdinands guts. "Around the base?" he clarifies, voice a little more tremulous than he is wholly comfortable with.

"No," says Hubert, amusement growing in direct proportion to how embarrassed Ferdinand gets. "I'm going to make a hole for it." 

He gets to feel exactly how interested in that Ferdinand is, cock plumping up, even as his expression turns distressed. "That sounds as though it may hurt," he protests, and Hubert presses one hand to the small of his back and grinds the other to make him gasp and arch.

"I'm counting on it," he promises with a grin as sharp as a knife. Everything about him is sharp, dangerous, and Ferdinand loves to hurt himself on it again and rapturously again.

"Yes," he breathes, voice gone high, arms twining about Hubert's elegant neck. "You may. I will. I — I want to wear your ring." And then, a little petulantly. "But it is a shame that nobody will be able to see it."

"Ah," Hubert says, nips at his throat. "Then I shall also stake my claim somewhere more visible." Apparently this means biting a mark into Ferdinand's pulse point, to his indignation and delight. Oh, he absolutely should not attend the next assembly with his throat all bruised as a teenager newly discovering necking, but he cannot resist Hubert's mouth. And given they are now to be bound quite permanently... well, nobody can really fault him for allowing it, surely?

But Ferdinand does not speak any of these thoughts aloud, mouth gone dry with pleasure under Hubert's clever hands and mouth. "Oh, you are a devil sometimes," he breathes happily, clutching at the jut of his shoulder blades beneath his well tailored finery. "Let us find somewhere more private so you can show me exactly where you plan to put that ring."


End file.
